


Losing your virginity to

by missdrake



Category: Disney - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Mulan - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdrake/pseuds/missdrake





	1. Li Shang

 

It all started when you both were talking about how you can win the war as he always trusted you to keep his secrets. 

 

You let out few jokes and out of nowhere he kissed you deep. He dared letting a tongue slip in and rest his hands on your hips. 

 

Doesn’t surprise him that you’re well a maiden.  Li admits that he’s never had experience with woman in a relationship or in a sexual activity. 

 

He starts to slowly kiss your neck and when he hears you let out a low moan. He stopped himself since he’s not used to this but continues as he likes the sound. 

 

When you ran your hand over his abs. He feels prideful that you find him attractive. It turns him on so much when you dared to plant a kiss on his chest. 

 

When you showed your breasts to him. He goes like “this is boobs”, causing you laugh. Shang felt as if he ruined the mood but when you laid his hands on your chest, he forgets the embarrassing moment. 

 

Telling him to get rid of his pants. He will but not before making sure you do first. When you do he gets frozen up all over again. 

 

He starts of slow, not sure what to do. He was also surprised when you tell him to stop as it causes pain at first. When you tell Shang to go, he does. It’s awkward the first time but at least you both came. 

 


	2. Mercy

 

After a hard mission, both cuddle with each other. She was in your room and when you felt her head on your chest, you blushed. 

 

Mercy felt you shift uncomfortably. She starts putting a piece and a piece together. She asks if you want this. 

 

When you nod your head and start to look down. She lifts your chin and tells you there’s nothing to be nervous about. 

 

She starts to kiss you with much passion and smiles when you try to match hers. She promises you she’ll be gentle with you.

 

She steps out of the kiss and takes her clothes off. Mercy loved the expression on your face, she felt venerable and loved it.  

 

She grabs your hand and puts it on her chest. When you start playing with her chest, she lets  out a moan to encourage you. Moaning even louder when your tongue gets involved.  

 

She starts to take off your clothes but not before looking at you to see if you’re okay with it. Mercy asks once more if you want this. When you tell her yes, she continues. 

 

Had a bit difficulty taking an item or a piece of clothing causing both of you to laugh your hearts out. 

 

When you become nude, you covered yourself but she stops you. “You’re so beautiful”, is what she tells you before going down on you. 

 

Mercy wants you to have a real experience, starting with her fingers slowly. When you beg her to go faster, she might add her tongue or push a bit deeper. 

 

When you ask her if you could return the favor. She feels happy knowing that you are showing submission to her as she is doing to you. 

 

You were inexperienced but she encouraged you. If you felt insecure, she tells you that she believes you are much prettier than she is. 

 

You wake up to her watching you, blushing about what you both did last night. She asks if you want to have another. How can you ever deny her? 


	3. Vegeta

(Look at his smug face, it insults me) 

 

  * Sex is a way to produce a child when it comes to saiyans. Saiyans also love to have sex as it’s a way of showing love and connection to their own wives or husbands. 
  * When Vegeta told you about this topic, you agreed to have sex with him. Vegeta was surprisingly gentle with you when you both start doing it as if he was afraid he was going to break you. 
  * Vegeta didn’t go down on you or he let you go down on him. He just started to talk dirty to you and mark your neck and shoulders even your chest.
  * Your chest was played with, his fingers touched and teased your tits. He even took one to suck. 
  * Vegeta slowly put himself in you, he went slowly but when you told him it was okay. He started to lose himself and go a little harder but stops when realizing you could get hurt making you feel happy that he cares for you. 
  * When you’re close to coming, he holds you close to him and starts to slam into you harder even lifting you up. Both when coming he rests his face on your chest to calm himself. 
  * After this, he removes himself from you and starts to take his breath. He doesn’t ask if you’re okay but the look on his eyes tells you everything.
  * The next day you were unable to walk properly making him smirk. Vegeta lifted you along the way and if you think that was hard just imagine everyone is teasing when seeing your marks. 




End file.
